No one left
by StillWaitingOnTuesday
Summary: After her father death what will Raine do? She's at the border line of her sanity. Can anyone save her? Or will this be the end of a normal life?


"...And remember class, There is only one person who could ever make you happy, and that person is you." Said Mr. Coleridge just before the bell rang. Raine was 15 years old and was in a class for people with depression. Raine always felt alone. Her parents hated her for as long as she could remember her "father" aways told her he wished she was never born, and her "mother" was on some kind of pills, she even would forgot who she was most of the time. But... there her parents they must love her! They just have to... Raine never have any friends she was always a little weird she liked to read and write in most of her free time and the kids at school never liked that. She didn't like to talk all that much, And I guess she did look "different" she liked to were black and red alot, and her hair was was black and went just past her shoulders. She some times was called "Emo" and "Goth" she hated to be called that and wonted to stab people that called her that in the eye with some really sharp eyeliner, but anyways Raine was on her way home. "Haha! Look its the freak!" some guy yell out, and a bunch of his friends started to laugh Raine was sorta used to this stuff but she wished it would stop. She continued walking to the hell she called home. "Why me..?" was a thought that ran in her head over and over again to the point were she is starting to think she is going insane but never the less she does nothing... The only thing she fears about insanity is that she might kill her family. Raine started to open the door to her house it was a normal home just like the others on her street she loved the name of her street "Heartland Dr." She just loved that. "I'm home." Raine said as she opened the door hoping someone would greet her. "Hello?" she asked the dark emptiness. "What do you want?" Replied a creepy disgusted sounding voice "D-dad? ... hi, I'm back." Raine said with a little hope, her father never would talk to her when she came back from school, nor would her mother. "... You should go and find a job." Her father said still with disgust. "huh? ..W-what?" She asked with confusion as she walked to her room it was on the ground floor it used to be a closet, a big one at lest all she had was a bed and 3 boxes to put her stuff in. One box she had all her school stuff, writing and drawing things in. The other she had her clothing in, she didn't have much in that box. and the last had a few other things in. Raine sat on her bed wondering what she should do, most kids had friends to be with, Raine always told herself that she didn't need "friends" they would just hurt her in the end... She didn't need that, but some times she would wonder what it would be like with a friend. "... Maybe I should find a job again... That would make dad happy." Raine said to her self. She had a job once, it was at "E.B games" she didn't know all to much about video games, because she never played one. How she got the job was a wonder.  There was an odd sound from out side her room, "huh? ... Must have been nothing" she said to her self Raine got up off her bed and went to open the door. "FFFUUUCCCKKKKK!!" Her father screamed in pain "what? Is father okay?" Raine thought to herself, her father would most likely blame her about whatever happened no matter what it was. "S-should I go out there and see what happened?" Raine whispered to her self but not wanting to be yelled at by her father. "Fuck its that-that kid! If I wasn't thinking about her my hand would never have slipped!!" screamed her father again this time in a little less pain and a little more anger. "... Thinking of me?" Raine thought, her father never said anything about "thinking of her". Raine could tell her father was come close to her door. She felt her father start to open the door she backed away from it and sat on her bed again because it was the only place she could move to. The door slammed open all the way her father was standing there his left arm had a bad cut and some blood dripping down from it. Raine looked at it with a small bit of fear, her eyes trailed down her fathers arm to his hand there was a large knife it had blood on it a lot of it more then what could have come from his arm. Raine looked at the knife in udder horror. "R-Raine... I have to... tell you something.. I wonted to tell you for a long... long time now" Her father almost in a whisper. Raine had no idea what was going on.. Maybe he would tell her he... he loved her. "Raine..." her father whispered as he slowly walked up to her "Father?" Raine said with hope "Raine... I hate you, and wish you would die." he said as he tried to put up the knife in his hand that Raine forgot about, but he just fell on to her the knife still got a bit of her arm, Raine didn't notice or didn't care. "F-father?" Raine said with tears in her eyes at both what her father said... and that she no longer could hear a heart beat from him.

--

Authors Note:

I wrote this sometime ago, I put it on Quizilla, then because of that changes they did to the once wonderful site, I hate it. So here I am on . I like it here much better and I hope I can get some reviews now and then.

I'll put up the second part once a get a few reviews.


End file.
